diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Feuer und Eisen
Feuer und Eisen ist eine Kurzgeschichte von Matt Burns, welche auf der offiziellen Seite veröffentlicht wurde. Charaktere Feuer und Eisen Der Himmel über dem Nistgipfel lockte Kurdran Wildhammer wie das entfernte Leuchten eines Lagerfeuers in einer kalten Winternacht. Nach zwanzig langen Jahren, während derer er auf der höllischen Scherbenwelt gestrandet war, war er nun endlich zuhause. Er hatte seine Entscheidung, sich der Allianzexpedition anzuschließen, um die orcische Horde auf ihrer Heimatwelt zu bekämpfen, nie bereut. Doch während seiner kargen Zeit dort loderte in ihm die Sehnsucht nach diesem Himmel. Sein Greif, Hori'zee, segelte in Formation mit dreien ihrer Brut über ihn hinweg, mit derselben Lebhaftigkeit, die sie sich über die letzten zwei Jahrzehnte bewahrt hatte. Er sehnte sich danach, mit ihr dort oben zu sein und die frische Bergluft im Gesicht zu spüren. Das Schicksal hatte beschlossen, dass er auf zwei Beinen durch die Welt ziehen sollte, aber frei fühlte er sich nur am Himmel. Das war Hori'zees größtes Geschenk. Fliegen zu können war für ihn noch wertvoller, als ihre Wildheit im Krieg und ihre Freundschaft im Frieden. Doch vorerst würde er sie allein durch die Lüfte ziehen lassen. Kurdran atmete tief durch und ließ seinen Blick über seine Heimat schweifen: Üppige Wälder erstreckten sich in alle Richtungen; entlang der Berghänge wimmelte es zwischen Läden und Häusern nur so vor Wildhammerzwergen; und der riesige Greifenhorst, ein Gehege, das nach dem Ebenbild der Greifen aus dem Fels gemeißelt worden war, erhobt sich majestätisch über dem Nistgipfel. Es war alles noch so, wie er es zurückgelassen hatte. Er griff nach einem kleinen eisernen Szepter, das an seiner Seite hing. Der mit Grashalmen und Greifenfedern verzierte Gegenstand war keine Waffe – seinen kampferprobten Sturmhammer trug er am Rücken – es war ein Andenken. In der Scherbenwelt hatte das Szepter eine beinahe mystische Rolle eingenommen, war zu einem Symbol dafür geworden, wer er war und für welche Heimat er kämpfte. Oftmals hatte er es sich an die Brust gepresst und neue Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen gespürt, die ihn vorantrieb. Doch nun, da er Zuhause war, schien die Kraft des Szepters … Ein schriller Schrei zerriss die Luft. Kurdran blickte nach oben und plötzliche Angst ergriff ihn. Hori’zee stürzte mit gebrochenen Flügeln dem Boden entgegen. „''Hori’zee!“, brüllte Kurdran. Mit einem scheußlichen, dumpfen Geräusch schlug der Greif auf dem Boden auf. Zersplitterte Knochen ragten aus ihren zertrümmerten Hinterläufen hervor und aus einem fürchterlichen Schädelbruch floss Blut. Hori’zee versuchte sich zu erheben, doch sie sank vor Schmerz wieder zu Boden. Sie öffnete ihren Schnabel und ein schwacher Schrei entfuhr ihr. „''Nich‘ bewegen, Mädchen!“, rief Kurdran. Mit hämmerndem Herzschlag stürmte er auf seine gestürzte Begleiterin zu, als plötzlich seine Hand erstarrte. Das Szepter in seiner Hand brodelte und verwandelte sich in etwas erschreckend Vertrautes … Kristall … Diamant. Glitzernde Auswüchse schossen hervor, rankten sich seinen Arm hinauf und ließen ihn steinhart gefrieren. Die zähflüssige Masse erreichte seinen Oberkörper und breitete sich weiter nach unten aus, bis sie seine Beine mit dem Boden verwachsen ließ. Kurdran griff nach dem Sturmhammer auf seinem Rücken, doch der Diamant umschloss seinen Arm, bevor er die Waffe ziehen konnte. Er war bewegungsunfähig und konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie der Greif, der sein Leben unzählige Male gerettet hatte, der ein unentbehrlicher Teil seines Lebens geworden war, vor seinen Augen langsam verblutete. Das diamantene Gefängnis kroch eiskalt und schwer Kurdrans Hals hinauf, bis es seine Kehle hinab und in seine Lunge floss. Zuletzt bedeckte es seine Augen und Ohren und Hori’zee und der blaue Himmel waren verschwunden. Doch Kurdran wurde die Erlösung des Todes nicht gewährt. Er schwebte in der Leere, während Schrecken wie geschmolzenes Metall in einer Schmiede durch seinen Geist strömten. Nach einer Weile hörte er ein schwaches rhythmisches Pochen, das immer lauter wurde. BUMM. BUMM. BUMM. Mit jedem Schlag durchliefen dumpfe Vibrationen seinen Körper, als ob jemand mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand auf seinen kristallenen Sarg einschlüge, um ihn zu befreien. BUMM. BUMM. BUMM. Die Starre seines Körpers ließ nach. Gefühl kehrte in seine Gliedmaßen zurück. Dann änderte sich das Geräusch. TENG. TENG. TENG. Dieses vertraute Geräusch reichte aus, um ihm bewusst zu machen, wo er war und dass er nur von einem Albtraum in den nächsten geraten war. Was da so unschön in seinen Ohren klang, war das metallische Dröhnen von Hämmern, die Tag und Nacht unablässig auf Ambosse schlugen. Der Herzschlag einer Stadt, die nicht die seine war, die so tief in den Berg gebaut war, dass sie niemals die Freuden eines grenzenlosen Himmels erfahren würde. Es war Eisenschmiede. *** Die Stadt von Kurdrans Vorfahren war ein kochender Schmelztiegel alter Vorurteile. Ständige Umwälzungen und giftige Dämpfe machten jeden Sinn und Verstand bei den Bronzebarts, Wildhämmern und Dunkeleisenzwergen zunichte, die das erste Mal seit über zwei Jahrhunderten Eisenschmiede miteinander teilten. Und Kurdran stand am Rande des Ganzen und starrte voller Verwirrung in den feurigen Abgrund, dessen Ausbruch kurz bevorstand. Ihn beschlich das unangenehme Gefühl, als sei er noch immer in der Scherbenwelt gefangen und befände sich im Krieg mit der Höllenhorde. Doch hier in Eisenschmiede gab es keine eindeutigen Gegner. Keine rasenden Dämonen. Keine brandschatzenden Orcs, die alles Leben auf seiner Welt auslöschen wollten. Hier gab es nur Wortgefechte. Als Kurdran nur wenige Wochen zuvor in Eisenschmiede angekommen war, hatte man ihn als Helden für seine Opfer in der Scherbenwelt gefeiert. Jetzt war das anders. In den spärlich beleuchteten Hallen der Stadt gingen haltlose Gerüchte über den Wildhammerklan um, die sein Volk wie Rachegeister aus dem blutigen Krieg der drei Hämmer heimsuchten, der vor so vielen Jahren die Einheit der Zwergenklans zerschmettert hatte. Die Verleumdungen reichten von Geschichten über Opferrituale auf dem Nistgipfel bis hin zu Schauermärchen, Kurdran hätte in der Scherbenwelt dutzende anderer Allianzsoldaten hinrichten lassen, weil diese sich in der Schlacht zurückgezogen hätten. Vor einer Woche hatte sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Zwerge einem neuen Thema zugewandt. „''Der Rat erwartet Euch, Than Kurdran.“ Kurdran schenkte dem Wachposten von Eisenschmiede keine Beachtung und hielt das Szepter der Wildhämmer fest in seiner Hand. Von seinem Aussichtspunkt im Greifenhorst der Stadt aus blickte Kurdran in die weit gewölbte Höhle der Großen Schmiede – das Herz von Eisenschmiede. Flüsse aus geschmolzenem Metall ergossen sich von der Decke hinunter in brodelnde, orange-gelb leuchtende Becken. Über diesen Becken ließen Zwergenschmiede ihre Hämmer auf Ambosse niedergehen. Die Hitze war besonders so nah an den Schmieden unnatürlich drückend, so als wäre man in einer Glasflasche gefangen und müsste in der sengenden Sonne ersticken. An seiner Seite lag Hori’zee auf einem Heulager, ihre Beine unter ihrem wuchtigen Körper versteckt. Kurdran fuhr mit seinen vernarbten Händen durch ihre gefiederte Mähne und dachte über sein Schicksal nach. „''Warum bin ich bloß hergekommen?“, murmelte Kurdran zu sich selbst. „''Weil Ihr nicht mit anseh‘n wolltet, wie sich die blutige Geschichte wiederholt''“, antwortete eine ruhige Stimme. Eli Donnerschlag trat neben Kurdran und harkte verstreutes Heu in säuberliche Haufen. „''Weil König Magni ein ehrenhafter Zwerg war, auch wenn er ein Bronzebart war. Und weil Ihr, wie Ihr selbst ja zu Falstad gesagt habt, der einzige Zwerg seid, der der Aufgabe gewachsen ist''“, fuhr Hori’zees Pfleger fort. Elis Worte ließen schmerzhafte Erinnerungen in Kurdran aufkeimen. Bei seiner Rückkehr aus der Scherbenwelt hatte Kurdran seinen engen Freund Falstad, der während Kurdrans Abwesenheit über den Wildhammerklan regiert hatte, sehr respektlos behandelt. Doch jetzt über Falstad nachzudenken, würde nur noch mehr Sorgen auf Kurdrans Schultern laden und daher verdrängte er die Gedanken an seinen Freund. Ein leises Gurren erklang aus Hori’zees Kehle und sie stupste Kurdran mit ihrem Schnabel an, als wollte sie Elis Worte bekräftigen. „''Mit Euch red‘ ich doch gar nicht.“ Kurdran winkte Eli ab und wandte sich Hori’zee zu. „''Und mit dir auch nicht.“ Hori’zee machte es sich einfach nur auf dem Strohnest gemütlich, wobei sie für einen Augenblick drei cremefarbene Eier mit blauen Punkten sichtbar werden ließ, die sie kurz nach ihrer Ankunft in Eisenschmiede gelegt hatte. Kurdran hatte gewollt, dass sie mit dem Gelege zum Nistgipfel zurückkehrt, statt in der Stadt zu bleiben, aber sie wollte ihn nicht allein lassen. Sie war kein Haustier, sondern ein freier Geist und konnte sich ihr Schicksal aussuchen. Und das traf auch auf Kurdran zu. Hori’zees Entscheidung, bei ihm zu bleiben, erfüllte Kurdran mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Ärger. Unmittelbar nachdem sie ihre Eier gelegt hatte, war sie so schwach und gebrechlich geworden, dass sie nicht mehr fliegen konnte. Die vielen Priester, Greifenmeister und Alchemisten, die sie untersucht hatten, waren alle zum gleichen Schluss gekommen. Hori’zees Zustand hatte nichts mit einer unbekannten Krankheit zu tun, mit der sie sich in der Scherbenwelt oder in Eisenschmiede angesteckt hatte. Es handelte sich um ein Leiden, gegen das es kein Heilmittel gab: die Zeit. „''Than Kurdran …''“ „''Ich komm‘ ja schon!“, blaffte Kurdran und funkelte die Wache von Eisenschmiede an. „''Daraus wird aber nich‘ viel, wenn Ihr da auf dem Boden sitzt, nich‘ wahr?“, mahnte Eli und setzte seine Arbeit fort. Kurdran brummte und stand auf. Die gepanzerte Wache der Bronzebarts machte auf den Hacken kehrt und schlängelte sich unbeholfen durch die Greifennester, die sich entlang der Promenade rund um die Große Schmiede erstreckten. Der Greifenhorst hatte sich seit der Ankunft der Wildhämmer mit ihren eigenen Greifen mehr als verdoppelt. Auf gewisse Weise hatte sich dieser Ort in ein Erinnerungsstück an den Nistgipfel verwandelt – eine zweite Heimat. Kurdran folgte der Wache mit dem Szepter an seiner Seite und nickte den Greifenreitern der Wildhämmer zu, die zwischen den Strohhaufen saßen. So hoffnungslos, wie Kurdran sich fühlte, erschienen ihm die Gesichtsausdrücke der anderen Zwerge, als sähen sie ihm zu, wie er in seinen Tod ging. Gewissermaßen stimmte das auch. Kurdran folgte der Wache entlang der Promenade, bis sie den Hohen Sitz erreicht hatten. Eine lärmende Gruppe Zwerge stand vor der Kammer. Das Licht der eisernen Kohlenpfannen, die überall in der Stadt brannten, warf tanzende Schatten auf ihre Gesichter. Es waren Mitglieder aller Klans anwesend: Bronzebärte in polierten Silberrüstungen; tätowierte Wildhämmer, die sich mit Greifenfedern schmückten; und aschfarbene Dunkeleisenzwerge, die in rußbedeckte Schmiedeschürzen gekleidet waren. Die Versammlung stellte eine Miniatur von ganz Eisenschmiede dar, in deren mehrheitlich aus Bronzebärten bestehenden Bevölkerung sich hier und da ein paar Wildhämmer und Dunkeleisenzwerge mischten. Als Kurdran sich seinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte, drangen Fetzen von hitzigen Diskussionen zwischen den Zwergen an sein Ohr. „''Wir Bronzebärte haben unser Stück von Modimus' Hammer belassen, wie es war. Und so war es auch richtig!“ „''Ihr habt es in Eure Bücherei gestopft und Staub fangen lassen. Wir Wildhämmer haben wenigstens etwas Neues aus unserem Stück gemacht.“ „''Ach Junge, hat doch keinen Sinn, sich mit ‘nem Bronzebart darüber zu streiten. Was an guten Waren aus Eisenschmiede kommt, haben die doch bloß aus irgendeiner alten Grabkammer geklaut''“, rief ein Greifenreiter in der Nähe. Jemand aus dem Pulk stieß den Sprecher in Kurdrans Richtung, die Menge wälzte sich um sie herum und versperrte Kurdran den Weg. „''Platz da!“, rief Kurdran. Ein paar der Zwerge in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe machten Platz, aber andere starrten ihn aus wutverzerrten Mienen finster an. „''Macht Platz für Kurdran, den Abgesandten der Schmetterlinge!“, brüllte eine sarkastische Stimme diesen geringschätzigen Namen für Kurdrans Klan. „''Eine Runde geht auf mich, wenn Kurdran seinen Teil von Modimus' Hammer aufgibt!“ „''Kein Zwerg mit einem klaren Kopf auf den Schultern würde es sich entgeh’n lassen, dagegen zu wetten!“ Kurdran stemmte sich den Weg durch die letzte Zwergenreihe frei und erreichte den Hohen Sitz. Die Kammer, die die Regierung von Eisenschmiede behauste, war wie der Rest der Stadt spärlich beleuchtet. Hohe, metallische Wände ragten im Schein hängender Lampen auf. An der anderen Seite des Raums standen die drei identischen Throne des Rates der Drei Hämmer auf einer erhöhten Plattform. Kurdran durchfuhr ein Schauer, als sein Blick auf den mittleren Thron fiel, auf dem einst König Magni saß. Als Kurdran dem Rat beigetreten war, hatte Magnis Bruder Muradin ihn in die tiefsten Gewölbe der uralten Stadt mitgenommen. Dort bot sich Kurdran ein Anblick, der ihn in seinen Träumen heimsuchen sollte: Magni, der in eine diamantene Statue verwandelt worden war. Die Versteinerung hatte stattgefunden, als der König ein mystisches Ritual durchgeführt hatte, um mit der Erde zu kommunizieren. Er wollte Aufschluss über die besorgniserregenden Erdbeben, Stürme und anderen Katastrophen, die die Welt zu dem Zeitpunkt heimgesucht hatten, gewinnen. Jetzt stand Muradin vor dem mittleren Thron. Kurdran warf dem Bronzebart einen flüchtigen Blick zu, der ihn unheilvoll erwiderte. Dies war eine völlige Abkehr von dem heiteren Willkommensgruß, den er Kurdran beim Betreten der Stadt erwiesen hatte. Während seiner ersten Tage im Rat hatte Kurdran viele Krüge Bier mit Muradin getrunken und Geschichten aus der Scherbenwelt erzählt, während der Bronzebart seine eigenen Abenteuer auf dem gefrorenen Kontinent Nordend zum Besten gab. Doch als die Tage ins Land zogen, war Muradin Kurdran gegenüber immer abweisender geworden. Den Grund dafür konnte sich Kurdran nicht erklären. Zu Muradins Rechten stand Moira Thaurissan, Magnis Tochter. Obwohl sie ihren Vater mit ihrer Entscheidung erschüttert hatte, in den ehemaligen Rivalenklan der Bronzebärte – den Dunkeleisenklan – einzuheiraten, war sie noch immer rechtmäßige Erbin von Eisenschmiede und somit auch ihr Kind Fenran, der unbekümmert in einer Krippe zu ihren Füßen schaukelte. Die Erbin trug ihr Haar in perfekt geflochtenen Knoten und verbeugte sich dezent vor Kurdran. „''Willkommen, Kurdran.“ „''Aye“, war alles, was Kurdran antwortete. Er stiefelte an einem Holztisch vorbei, der zu Füßen der Plattform stand. Auf dem Tisch lagen zwei Artefakte, die in der zurückliegenden Woche die Gemüter in Eisenschmiede zum Kochen gebracht hatten: ein knorriger Holzstab mit einem dunkelvioletten Edelstein an der Spitze und ein schartiger, verbeulter Hammerkopf. Kurdrans Züge verdunkelten sich beim Anblick der Relikte und er nahm seinen Platz auf dem Thron zu Muradins Linken ein. Er fühlte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, seit er nach Eisenschmiede gekommen war, um gemeinsam mit Moira und Muradin zu regieren, fehl am Platze. Im Rat mochten die beiden Vertreter der Bronzebärte und, dank Fenran, der Dunkeleisenzwerge den Ton angeben – das galt allerdings nicht auf Kurdrans Seite der Thronreihe. Das Stimmengewirr am Eingang zum Hohen Sitz verebbte und Berater Belgrum, ein Zwerg hohen Alters, der am Fuße der Plattform stand, verbeugte sich. Zwei weitere Historiker, die in der Nähe standen, imitierten Belgrums Respektsbezeugung. Einer von ihnen war ein kleiner Zwerg des Wildhammerklans, der eine hellrote Tunika trug – allen Berichten nach ein äußerst gründlicher Faktenüberprüfer. Belgrum richtete sich wieder auf und trat vor. „''Willkommen, Than Kurdran. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihr Eure Entscheidung getroffen habt?“ Kurdran ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Alles war noch genauso wie in den vergangenen Tagen. Dieselbe Frage. Dieselbe Menge zänkischer Zwerge. Dasselbe Gefühl, in die Ecke gedrängt zu sein. Jedesmal, wenn diese Frage an ihn gerichtet worden war, hatte seine Antwort gleich gelautet: nein. Doch erst vergangene Nacht waren ein Wildhammerzwerg und ein Bronzebart während einer belanglosen Kneipenschlägerei über das Szepter in Kurdrans Händen ums Leben gekommen. „''Ich glaub‘, ich hab gar keine Wahl“, erwiderte Kurdran. „''Ach …''“, seufzte Muradin. „''Wie oft wollt Ihr denn noch über …''“ „''Kurdran''“, unterbrach Moira, „''unter uns Dreien seid Ihr es, der das meiste zu opfern hat. Wenn Ihr Euch entschließt, Euren Teil des Hammers zu behalten, werden wir aufgeben, was wir geplant hatten.“ Kurdrans Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einer zerfledderten Schriftrolle in Belgrums alter und zitternder Faust in Beschlag genommen. Das Pergament, das vor einer Woche in der Bibliothek von Eisenschmiede gefunden worden war, beschrieb Teile des Bürgerkriegs der Zwerge, der nun Jahrhunderte zurücklag. Die Geschichte berichtete, dass zu der Zeit des Todes des Hochkönigs von Eisenschmiede, Modimus Ambossar, die Klans um die Herrschaft über die Stadt rangen. In den Irrungen und Wirrungen war Modimus‘ Waffe – der Hammer des Hochkönigs – auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden. Über die Jahre hatte Kurdran genügend Gerüchte über den Verbleib des Hammers gehört. Das Pergament setzte all diesen Spekulationen ein Ende. Es besagte, dass Modimus' Hammer in drei Teile zerteilt worden war. Im Chaos des Krieges hatte jeder der drei Klans auf die eine oder andere Weise einen Teil des Hammers an sich gebracht. Kurdran nahm an, dass die Zwerge im Angesicht der ungewissen Zukunft von Eisenschmiede törichterweise die Wiederherstellung des Hammers als einen Weg zum Frieden sahen. Oder einfach nur als Ventil für ihre alten Rivalitäten und Streitpunkte. Kurdran löste seinen Blick von der Schriftrolle. „''Ich hab‘ meine Entscheidung gefällt“, rief er und hob das eiserne Szepter über seinen Kopf. „''Dieses Erbstück ist schon seit Jahrhunderten ein Teil des Wildhammerklans. Ich bin diesem Rat beigetreten, um Frieden zu gewährleisten und nicht, um darüber zu streiten, ob wir einen alten Hammer neu schmieden sollen!“ Wütende Rufe erklangen aus dem Gedränge der stämmigen Zwerge. „''Der Hammer gehörte ursprünglich Modimus! Er gehört der Stadt!“ „''Wenn die Wildhämmer keinen Frieden wollen, dann haben sie im Rat nichts zu suchen!“ Kurdran sah aufgewühlt zu, wie die Menge sich um die wenigen Wildhammerzwerge in ihren Reihen schloss und bewaffnete Wachen herbeieilten, um für Ordnung zu sorgen. „''Doch einer meiner Sippe ist nun tot wegen dieses Hammers“, brüllte Kurdran über die Menge hinweg. „''Das werde ich nicht noch einmal zulassen.“ Er umschloss das Wildhammerszepter ein letztes Mal mit seiner Hand und legte es mit einem dumpfen Geräusch neben die anderen Artefakte auf den Tisch. Die Menge verstummte. Belgrum nickte und erhob seine Hände gegenüber der Versammlung. „''So soll es nun sein, aufgrund der Entscheidung des Rates, dass der große Hammer von Modimus Ambossar, dem letzten Hochkönig von Eisenschmiede, neu geschmiedet werde!“ Tosender Applaus erhob sich aus der Menge und Kurdran blickte finster drein. „''Wie ihr nun sehen könnt'',“ fuhr Belgrum fort, „''kommt von den Wildhämmern der Griff von Modimus‘ Hammer, der von einem Mitglied des Klans zu einem Szepter umgeschmiedet wurde, das von Than Kurdran und vor ihm von Than Khardros getragen wurde.“ Kurdran betrachtete das Szepter. Seine Größe und Form wichen leicht von der Beschreibung des Hammergriffs in der Schriftrolle ab. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er vor Jahren einmal Khardros gefragt hatte, woher das Szepter stammte. Der alte Zwerg hatte einfach nur geantwortet, dass die Herkunft des Erbstücks nicht wichtig sei; seine Bedeutsamkeit lag einzig und allein darin, was daraus geworden war. Kurdran hatte die ausweichende Antwort des Thans immer als eine seiner üblichen philosophischen Überlegungen verstanden, vielleicht sogar als Metapher für den Wildhammerklan. Jetzt fragte er sich, ob es Khardros gewesen war, der den Griff an sich gebracht, ihn neu geformt und nie wieder ein Wort über seine Herkunft verloren hatte. Belgrum deutete auf den verbeulten Hammerkopf auf dem Holztisch. „''Von den Bronzebarts kommt der Kopf von Modimus‘ Hammer, der in einem Feuer während des Bürgerkriegs bis zur Unkenntlichkeit beschädigt und seitdem zusammen mit anderen Andenken an den Konflikt in der Bibliothek der Stadt aufbewahrt wurde.“ Anschließend zeigte Belgrum mit einer Hand auf den knorrigen Stab neben dem Hammerkopf. „''Und von den Dunkeleisenzwergen kommt der einst golden schimmernde Kristall, der in den Kopf von Modimus‘ Hammer eingesetzt war. Er wurde von einem Zauberer des Klans gefunden und seine Farbe wurde verändert, um seine Herkunft zu verhüllen.“ Lauter, ungezügelter Beifall ertönte von den anwesenden Dunkeleisenzwergen. „''Das Neuschmieden wird heute in drei Tagen beginnen. In der Zwischenzeit bittet euch der Rat, euch euren tagtäglichen Aufgaben zuzuwenden, während entschieden wird, wer die Einzelteile neu schmieden soll“, sagte Belgrum. Die Zuschauer verstreuten sich nach und nach und nahmen ihre hitzigen Debatten wieder dort auf, wo sie sie abgebrochen hatten, als hätte die Versammlung nie stattgefunden. Kurdran starrte das Wildhammerszepter, das auf dem Tisch lag, lang an. Ein beunruhigender Gedanke nagte an ihm: Wie viel mehr noch würde Eisenschmiede ihm und seinem Klan entreißen? Wortlos stieg er die steinerne Plattform hinab und ging in Richtung des Ausgangs des Hohen Sitzes. „''Kurdran''“, rief Moira besorgt hinter ihm her, „''wir müssen noch entscheiden, wer den Hammer schmieden soll.“ „''Was kümmert mich das?“, knurrte Kurdran und verließ den Raum. *** Seite an Seite spazierten Kurdran und Hori’zee im äußeren Ring der Stadt an Behausungen und Händlerstuben vorbei; dort, wo das Echo von Hammer auf Amboss aus der Großen Schmiede nur noch leise zu hören war. Der alte Greif nahm alles, was er sah, durch einen grauen Schleier war, sein Gang all zu auffällig schwer und schleppend. Kurdran missfiel es zwar, doch Hori’zee schien Spaß daran zu haben, jeden Winkel von Eisenschmiede zu erkunden. Mehr als alles andere in der Welt sehnte sich Kurdran danach, Eisenschmiede zu entfliehen und auf Hori’zees Rücken durch die Lüfte zu fliegen, doch zu mehr als einem Spaziergang war der Greif nicht fähig. Zwar waren diese Spaziergänge eine willkommene Ablenkung, doch heute drehten sich seine Gedanken nur um Modimus' Hammer. Nachdem Kurdran am Tag zuvor aus der Ratssitzung gestürmt war, hatten Moira und Muradin einen Schmied der Dunkeleisenzwerge damit beauftragt, den Hammer neu zu schmieden. Dieser Entschluss ließ Kurdrans Blut vor Wut kochen, obwohl er eigentlich selbst dafür verantwortlich war, da er nicht da gewesen war, um etwas gegen ihn vorzubringen. Er konnte den Klan der Dunkeleisenzwerge bis ins Mark nicht leiden. Verrat und Heimtücke waren in ihrer Kultur genauso tief verankert wie die Greifen in der Kultur des Wildhammerklans. Leider hatten sich die Spannungen in Eisenschmiede dadurch nicht besänftigen lassen, sein Szepter zu opfern. Kurdran konnte die bösen Blicke der Passanten spüren, die seine gelbbraune, wettergegerbte Haut, seinen feuerroten Pferdeschwanz und seine Tätowierungen anglotzten. Er wusste, dass diese Blicke nicht nur an seinem Äußeren interessiert waren, sondern an dem, was dahinter war. Eisenschmiede war ein Ort, in dem verschiedene Kulturen aufeinanderprallten. Eine jede fühlte sich der anderen überlegen. Die Anhänger des Wildhammerklans wohnten lieber auf der Oberfläche und flogen auf den Rücken ihrer geliebten Greifen durch die Lüfte der nördlichen Lande. Die Anhänger des Bronzebartklans dagegen hausten lieber im Berg; so wie sie es seit jeher getan hatten. Und die Dunkeleisenzwerge … nun, die Dunkeleisenzwerge suchten ihr Zuhause noch tiefer in den Schatten – um sie rankten … Eine mit stählernen Platten besetzte Schulter rammte Kurdran von der Seite und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er zwei Dunkeleisenzwerge mit einem großen Fass. Der Zwerg, der ihn angerempelt hatte, starrte ihn mit glühenden Augen an, Augen, wie sie unter seinesgleichen üblich waren. Sie erinnerten Kurdran an die dämonischen Augen, die er auf der Scherbenwelt gesehen hatte. Der Dunkeleisenzwerg knurrte ihn an und ging dann gemeinsam mit seinem Partner seiner Wege. Gefolgt wurden sie von einer Schlange ihrer Klansleute, die in Zweiergrüppchen unterteilt jeweils ein Fass mit sich schleppten. Von den Behältnissen ging ein starker Geruch aus. Kurdran kannte ihn: Es war der Geruch von Alkohol, den die Dunkeleisenzwerge brauten. Das Gebräu war ganz anders als das Bier, das er mochte. Es benebelte einen schon nach dem ersten Glas und führte dazu, dass man alles vergaß. Kurdran hatte schon mehrmals beobachtet, wie Gruppen von Dunkeleisenzwergen mit dem Zeug durch die Stadt liefen und offensichtlich nach etwas suchen, das stärker war, als das, was man in Eisenschmiede angeboten bekam. „''Kurdran''“, sagte jemand zu ihm, als die letzten Dunkeleisenzwerge mit ihren Fässern vorbeiliefen. Die Stimme klang unverwechselbar – sie war geschult, ruhig und majestätisch. Kurdran drehte sich um und sah Moira auf ihn zukommen; neben ihr ein beleibter Dunkeleisenzwerg namens Drukan, den er schon des Öfteren an ihrer Seite gesehen hatte. „''Wir gehen also mit unserer stattlichen Hori’zee spazieren''“, sagte sie mit einem höflichen Lächeln. Kurdran versuchte, in Moiras Gesicht zu lesen, ob ihre Freundlichkeit von Herzen kam. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass sie und ihre Dunkeleisenverbündeten in gewisser Hinsicht verantwortlich für die Gerüchte waren, die um den Wildhammerklan kursierten. Letzten Endes war es in erster Linie ihr aggressives Vorgehen gewesen, das zu einer Gründung des Rates der Drei Hämmer geführt hatte – nach Magnis Unfall hatte sie die Stadt mit bewaffneten Dunkeleisenzwergen besetzt und den Thron für sich beansprucht. Der Entschluss, Modimus' Hammer neu zu schmieden, kam auch von ihr. Doch immer und immer wieder hatte Moira sich als Kurdrans größte Verbündete in Eisenschmiede erwiesen. Wenn man sich – größtenteils unbegründet – über die Anhänger des Wildhammerklans beschwerte, sie seien für knappe Essensvorräte, fehlende Behausungen und den überfüllten Greifenhorst verantwortlich, war es Moira, die seinen Klan verteidigte. Doch ihre augenscheinliche Güte war Kurdran nicht genug. „''Sie hatte etwas Abkühlung gebraucht – weg von der Hitze''”, sagte Kurdran und streichelte dabei Hori’zees löwenhafte hintere Flanke. Moira näherte sich Hori’zee und fasste den Schnabel des Greifen: „''Wundervolles Geschöpf. Wie geht es ihr?“ „''Besser“, sagte Kurdran und log damit – er wollte mit Moira nicht mehr über diese Angelegenheit reden als unbedingt nötig. Er war überrascht, dass Hori’zee es an diesem Tag überhaupt aus ihrem Nest geschafft hatte. „''Ich denke, dass sie im Handumdrehen wieder in bester Form sein wird''“, sagte Moira und streichelte dabei Hori’zees Mähne, worauf der Greif seinen Kopf niederbeugte und sanft gurrte. Hori’zee galt Kurdran schon immer als Indiz dafür, ob jemand guten Charakter besaß oder nicht. Dass sie Moira solches Wohlwollen entgegenbrachte, ließ ihn im Zweifel darüber, ob seine Verdächtigungen der Anführerin der Dunkeleisenzwerge gegenüber gerechtfertigt seien. Moira warf einen kurzen Blick auf Drukan, der etwas weiter entfernt mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck dastand. „''Na kommt, Drukan. Hori’zee ist eine Legende. Sie hat schon Drachen gegenübergestanden, wusstet Ihr das?“ „''Ich traue keinem Tier, das einen Geschmack für Zwergenblut hat”, spottete Drukan. Moira war schockiert und machte große Augen, musste sich jedoch ein Lachen verkneifen. „''Seid doch nicht albern.” „''Das ist es, was sie über die Lande des Wildhammerklans sagen”, fuhr Drukan fort, „''Sie verfütterten ihre Gefangenen an die Greifen und Hori’zee hier, nun, man sagt, dass sie sich über den Hunger hinaus mit ihnen den Magen vollgeschlagen hat.“ Kurdran fühlte, wie sein Blut zu kochen anfing, und ging einen Schritt auf Drukan zu. „''Passt auf, was Ihr sagt, Kumpel.” „''Ihr wisst, wie sich diese absurden Gerüchte verbreitet haben''”, sagte Moira und legte ihre Hand auf Kurdrans Schulter, die unter seiner Rüstung verborgen war. „''Drukan ist, wie soll ich sagen, noch immer dabei, die feineren Formen des Anstands zu lernen.“ Mit einem bösen Ton in ihrer Stimme wandte sie sich Drukan zu: „''Entschuldigt Euch.“ „''Aber Hoheit …''“ „''Sofort.“ Sie blickte Drukan aus kalten stechenden Augen an, die mehr als Worte sagten. „''Ich bitte um Verzeihung“, sagte Drukan zu Kurdran mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „''Ich möchte Euch und Hori’zee nicht weiter stören''“, sagte Moira, nun wieder höflich. „''Ich wollte nur sagen, dass Eure Entscheidung gestern von großer Bescheidenheit zeugte … etwas, das ich erwartet hatte, nachdem ich von Euren Heldentaten auf der Scherbenwelt erfahren hatte. Den Hammer neu zu schmieden wird Einheit bringen, eine Einheit, die Eurer Entscheidung zu verdanken sein wird.“ „''Ich bin keiner von den Zwergen, die nicht für sich selbst denken können”, erwiderte Kurdran hart. „''Was getan ist, ist getan.“ Die Thronfolgerin von Eisenschmiede lächelte einfach und sagte: „''Natürlich. Ich werde Euch und Eure mächtige Hori’zee nicht weiter beim Spaziergang stören.“ Er sah Moira und Drukan hinterher, als sie weitergingen. Die Ruhe, die er und Hori’zee genossen hatten, war nach diesem Gespräch vorbei. Er wollte Moira zum Feind haben, das würde die Verwirrung in Eisenschmiede zumindest verständlich machen. Kurdran spürte jedoch mit wachsendem Unbehagen, dass er an einem Ort nach Sinn suchte, der jede Art von Sinn eingebüßt hatte. „''Lass uns zurück zum Horst gehen, meine Gute''”, sagte Kurdran und zog an Hori’zees Flügel. *** Kurdran stand bei seinem Thron im Hohen Sitz und zwang sich, Ruhe zu bewahren. Er hatte all seinen Willen aufbringen müssen, um sich zusammenzureißen und nicht auf Belgrum, der vor ihm stand, einzuschlagen. „''Ich werde die volle Verantwortung auf mich nehmen''“, sagte der Berater und verneigte den Kopf vor Kurdran und den anderen Ratsmitgliedern. Der Hohe Sitz war zwar leer bis auf Belgrum und die drei Klansvertreter, doch der alte Zwerg sprach trotzdem leise. Zwischen seinen Sätzen wurde der Raum von einer angespannten Stille erfüllt. Seine Hand umklammerte ein Pergament über die Geschichte von Modimus' Hammer. „''Ein wohlkonstruiertes Lügenpapier.“ Belgrum hob die Schriftrolle hoch und verzog sein Gesicht. „''Nach genauerer Untersuchung scheint es, als hätte man das Pergament mit magischen Kräften altern lassen und dann zu den Berichten gesteckt. Von außen betrachtet komplett unbedenklich.“ „''Komplett unbedenklich?“, sagte Kurdran. „''Einer meiner Klansbrüder ist tot!“ „''Für den Fall, dass Ihr es vergessen habt: Von meinen Klansleuten ist auch einer gestorben''“, erwiderte Muradin scharf. „''Es wäre dazu nicht gekommen, wenn Ihr einfach Euren Teil des Hammers hergegeben hättet.“ „''Seid Ihr taub, Kumpel? Das Ding gehört zu nichts!“ „''Keine Ausreden! Ihr habt es von Anfang an nicht gewollt!“ „''Muradin, Kurdran, ich bitte Euch“, sagte Moira und wandte sich Belgrum zu. „''Noch ein Tag und der Hammer wird neu geschmiedet. Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet, oder?“ „''Jawohl, Eure Hoheit. Das Pergament ist aber eine Fälschung. Dafür stehe ich mit meinem Leben. Irgendjemand hat sich viel Mühe gegeben, es wie echt aussehen zu lassen, doch die Handschrift stimmt nicht mit der auf den anderen Schriftrollen derselben Epoche überein.“ „''Aus welcher Zeit also stammen diese Stücke?“, fragte Moira. „''Soviel wir wissen, tauchten das Szepter der Wildhammer und der Edelstein der Dunkeleisenzwerge nach dem Bürgerkrieg auf. Das Pergament beschrieb den Schaden auf dem Hammerkopf von Bronzebart bis aufs Detail und wir hatten ihn auch genauso vorgefunden. Wir wissen heute jedoch mehr darüber, weswegen es schier unmöglich ist zu bestimmen, wann er beschädigt und in die Bibliothek gelegt wurde.“ „''Wer war das?“, brummte Kurdran und wischte sich dabei den Schweiß von seinem unbehaarten Skalp. Er war kräftig gebaut und trotzdem machte ihm die drückende Hitze in der Stadt schwer zu schaffen. „''Ach … unmöglich zu sagen. Die Bibliothek wird jeden Tag von etlichen Zwergen besucht“, antwortete Belgrum. „''Das spielt keine Rolle. Wir müssen es durchziehen''“, sagte Moira. „''Unsere zwergischen Brüder und Schwestern erwarten ein Zeichen der Einigkeit. Wenn diese Geschichte ans Tageslicht kommt und das Neuschmieden des Hammers ausbleibt, werden sie jemanden dafür an den Pranger stellen wollen. Was hier gesagt wurde, darf nicht diesen Raum verlassen''“, fügte sie hinzu und blickte Belgrum scharf an. Der Zwerg, dessen Haar schon leicht angegraut war, nickte. Kurdran schlug mit seiner Faust auf die Thronlehne. „''Ich werde etwas, das rechtmäßig meinem Klan gehört, nicht aufgeben, um diese Lüge aufrecht zu halten!“ „''Für die Stadt ist es keine Lüge mehr“, sagte Muradin. „''Nicht, nachdem schon tagelang darüber gestritten wurde.“ Kurdran erkannte die Weisheit in Muradins Worten und war äußerst verärgert darüber. Die Diskussion über Modimus' Hammer hatte die Spannungen in Eisenschmiede immer weiter getrieben, einer tosenden Lawine gleich, die erst mit dem Neuschmieden des Hammers ein Ende finden würde, egal, was der Rat auch sagte. *** Kurdran saß im Greifenhorst und grübelte über die beunruhigende Situation nach. Die Wahrheit über Modimus' Hammer belastete ihn schwer. Er hatte gehofft, mit Hori’zee einen Spaziergang zu machen und seine Gedanken zu zerstreuen, doch sie hatte es nicht aus dem Nest geschafft. Sie lag einfach regungslos da und atmete kaum erkennbar. Bestürzt über Hori’zees Zustand und die angespannten Atmosphäre in Eisenschmiede saßen sie da, die Greifenreiter der Wildhammer neben ihren geflügelten Begleitern. Selbst Eli der Greifenhüter mit seiner sonst heiteren Stimmung rechte lethargisch und ohne ein Wort zu sagen Heuballen zusammen. Viele der Greifenreiter, darunter auch Eli, waren Scherbenweltveteranen. Sie waren Kurdran bis nach Eisenschmiede gefolgt, genauso wie sie ihm bis in die Heimatwelt der Orcs gefolgt waren, ohne seine Entscheidungen zu hinterfragen. Zum ersten Mal in Kurdrans Leben hatte er das Gefühl, sie in eine Schlacht geführt zu haben, die keinen Sinn ergab und nicht zu gewinnen war. Kurdran erhob sich und ging gemessenen Schrittes durch den Horst, als zehn Dunkeleisenzwerge mit Holzfässern in den Händen dabei waren, die Nester zu überqueren, die bis in den Gang reichten. Die Dunkeleisenzwerge starrten im Vorübergehen mit ihren beunruhigenden Augen auf die Mitglieder des Wildhammerklans. Einer der Dunkeleisenzwerge stolperte über einen Strohhaufen, der herumlag, und ließ ein Fass fallen. Das hölzerne Gefäß zerbrach und spie eine matte Flüssigkeit in den Horst. Der ungeschickte Zwerg schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden und raffte sich mühselig wieder auf. „''Warum müsst ihr Wildhammerleute eure Vögel dort in der Gegend herumsitzen haben, wo wir entlanglaufen?“, schnaubte der Dunkeleisenzwerg und spuckte auf einen Greifen, der ihm am nächsten war. Dieser krächzte darauf, fuhr mit einer Klaue am Nestrand entlang und schleuderte einen Klumpen Stroh ins Gesicht des zornentbrannten Zwergs. Eli legte seine Arbeit nieder und ging ruhig auf den Dunkeleisenzwerg zu. „''Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, mein Guter''“, sagte er gleichmütig. „''Eure Biester haben nichts weiter als Ärger gemacht, seitdem sie hier sind. Als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug, dauernd über ihre Nester stolpern zu müssen, nein, ihr Gestank reicht sogar bis zu den Stadttoren.“ Der Dunkeleisenzwerg kochte vor Wut. Er knackste mit den Fingern und machte dann mit geballten Fäusten einen Schritt auf den Greif zu. Instinktiv stieß Eli dem Dunkeleisenzwerg seine Heugabel entgegen. „''Dass Ihr mir ja keine Hand an den Greif legt, Kumpel.“ Die Augen des Zwergs wurden größer, als ihm die Heugabel entgegen gestreckt wurde. „''Seht ihr das, Jungs?“, sagte er zu den anderen Dunkeleisenzwergen. „''Ein Wildhammerbursche erhebt gegen uns die Waffe!“ Schnell ließ Eli seine Heugabel herab. „''Müsst das nich‘ zu etwas machen, das es nich‘ ist.“ Fünf Greifenreiter, die in der Nähe saßen, richteten sich auf. Einer von ihnen ging einen Schritt vor und stieß seinen Finger gegen die Brust des in Rüstung gekleideten Dunkeleisenzwergs. „''Nehmt den Rest Eures Gesöffs und macht Euch vom Acker”, sagte er. Kurdran konnte es kommen sehen. Die Stimmung würde sich immer weiter anheizen und das Fass schließlich zum Überlaufen gebracht. Nach den besorgniserregenden Offenbarungen über Modimus' Hammer war eine Schlägerei das letzte, mit dem er sich herumschlagen wollte. Er ging auf die Dunkeleisenzwerge zu und hoffte darauf, das Unausweichliche abzuwenden. „''Ihr Wildhammerburschen würdet diese Stadt lieber brennen sehen, als diesen Biestern Schaden zukommen zu lassen!“, brüllte der Dunkeleisenzwerg und wandte sich seinen Kameraden zu. „''Gebt ihnen etwas, um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen, Jungs.“ Ohne zu zögern warfen zwei der Zwerge ihr Fass in den Horst hinein. Es flog an Kurdrans Kopf vorbei, schlug neben Hori’zee auf und bespritzte sie und andere Greifen in der Nähe mit dunkeleisenzwergischem Alkohol. Einen Moment lang überkam Kurdran die Wut, worauf er tief einatmete, um seine Fassung zu wahren. Er marschierte zum Anführer der Dunkeleisenzwerge, um ihn und seine Klansleute fortzuschicken, doch als dieser Kurdran erblickte, machte er unfreiwillig einen Schritt zurück, rutschte dabei auf dem Stroh aus und kam mit einem Bums auf dem Boden auf. Die Greifenreiter brachen in lautes Gelächter aus. „''Kurdrans Anblick allein hat dem Kleinen Angst eingejagt!“, schrie einer von ihnen. Die Schmach war deutlich im Gesicht des Dunkeleisenzwergs zu erkennen und er warf einen verstohlenen Blick um sich. Schließlich stand er auf und trat vorwärts, bis er nur Zentimeter von Kurdran entfernt war. „''Verehrter Than der Schmetterlinge … warum geht Ihr nicht zurück und setzt Euch ins Stroh, wie die anderen Tiere auch?“, knurrte er und spuckte Kurdran ins Gesicht. Dieser winzige Akt der Beleidigung hatte in Kurdran etwas ausgelöst, etwas, das sich schon seit seiner Ankunft in Eisenschmiede in ihm angestaut hatte. Der flüchtige Traum, den Himmel über dem Nistgipfel sehen zu können … Hori’zees Verfassung … alles brach auf einmal hervor und ließ ihn blind vor Wut werden. Kurdrans Faust flog gegen den Kopf des Dunkeleisenzwergs und warf diesen zu Boden. Ohne einen Befehl erhalten zu haben stürmten die Wildhammerzwerge an Kurdrans Seite auf die Anhänger des Dunkeleisenklans zu. Diese warfen ihre Fässer auf die Angreifer, die jedoch gekonnt auswichen, sich abrollten und keinen Schaden davontrugen. Die Greifen krächzten laut, Fässer wurden kreuz und quer durch den Horst geworfen und zerschlugen an Stellen, die lediglich mit einer dünnen Heuschicht bedeckt waren. Schließlich prallten die Anhänger der Wildhammer- und Dunkeleisenklans aufeinander und ergriffen jedes Glied oder Stück Rüstung, das sich ihnen bot. Die beiden Seiten rangen miteinander, bis die Dunkeleisenzwerge letztendlich das Gleichgewicht verloren und in ein nahegelegenes Kohlebecken fielen. Aus dem eisernen Trog flogen brennende Glutstücke und entzündeten einen in der Nähe befindlichen Heuhaufen. Das Feuer, angefacht vom Alkohol der Dunkeleisenzwerge, verbreitete sich wie wild in den anderen Nestern drum herum. Innerhalb von Sekunden stand der gesamte Horst in Flammen. Rauchschwaden stiegen bis zur Decke der Großen Schmiede empor. Mehrere Greifen stießen schrille Schreie von sich, schwangen sich in die Lüfte und wirbelten dabei einen Schwall aus Federn, Asche und Glut hinter sich auf. „''Wasser!“, brüllte Kurdran und stieg über das Knäuel Zwerge am Boden. Aus anderen Teilen der Großen Schmiede eilten Zwerge herbei. Greifen kreisten nun in den dunklen Nischen der Höhle durch die Lüfte. Vier von ihnen blieben jedoch auf dem Boden: Hori’zee und drei weitere Greifen, die zusammengedrängt in Hori’zees Nest saßen. „''Hori’zee!“, schrie Kurdran. „''Weg da''!“ Aus ihrer Richtung kam ein Schrei, der Kurdran zusammenfahren ließ. Das letzte Mal hatte er ihn auf der Scherbenwelt gehört. Es war ein Kampfschrei, der in vielen Situationen schon ausgereicht hatte, um Hori’zees Feinde in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen und in die Flucht zu schlagen. Um sie herum tobten die Flammen. Kurdran konnte Hori’zee kaum durch die dicken Rauschwaden, die den Horst einnebelten, erkennen und gerade noch ausmachen, wie einer der Greifen an ihrer Seite nach oben schoss und dabei eine Spur angebrannter Federn hinter sich ließ. Die anderen beiden Greifen erhoben sich auch, flüchteten jedoch nicht. Sie schwebten über Hori’zee in der Luft, hielten sich mit ihren Vorderklauen krampfhaft an deren Flügel fest und warfen sich kurze Krächzer zu. Schließlich fingen sie beide gleichzeitig an, wie wild mit den Flügeln zu schlagen, um Hori’zee vom Boden zu heben, doch diese riss sich ruckartig los. Die herbeigeeilten Zwerge fingen an, das Feuer mit Wassereimern zu löschen, während zwei gnomische Neuankömmlinge in langen wallenden Roben Zaubersprüche murmelten und Eiskristalle auf den Horst niederprasseln ließen. Das Feuer ließ sich jedoch nicht stoppen. Kurdran versuchte, seine Rüstung abzustreifen, schaffte in seinem Schockzustand jedoch nichts weiter, als an den Haltern rumzufingern. Er gab schließlich auf und raste in Richtung Flammen. „''Kurdran!“, rief Eli. Der Greifenhalter und zwei weitere Wildhammerzwerge versuchten, Kurdran zurückzuhalten, doch selbst drei kräftige Zwerge konnten ihn nicht davon abhalten, Stück für Stück immer näher an die Flammen zu kommen. Es mussten zwei weitere mit anpacken, um ihn endlich niederringen zu können. Sie hielten ihn am Boden fest und so konnte er nur dabei zusehen, wie die zwei Greifen in Hori’zees Nähe, da sie Hitze und Rauch nicht länger aushalten konnten, aus dem Horst flohen. Nach einigen qualvollen Sekunden sank Hori’zee auf dem Boden zusammen. Nachdem die letzten brennenden Glutstücke gelöscht waren, ließen Eli und die anderen Kurdran frei. Er lief sofort in den schwelenden Horst hinein. Dort sah er Hori’zee, wie sie regungslos dalag. Ihr Äußeres war schwarz und es stieg Rauch von ihr auf. Jemand fasste Kurdran bei der Schulter. „''Es … es tut mir Leid“, sagte Eli heiser. „''Wieso hat sie sich gewehrt? Sie haben versucht, sie zu retten …''“, murmelte Kurdran fassungslos. „''Ach … natürlich, Kumpel. Sie hat die Eier beschützt!“, sagte Eli plötzlich. Die zwei Zwerge schoben Hori’zees Leichnam vorsichtig beiseite. Doch anstatt makelloser Eier waren dort angesengte Eierschalen und die halbgaren Überreste von Hori’zees Küken. Der grausige Anblick verschlug Kurdran die Sprache. Er stand da und starrte nur. „''Sie … sie hat es versucht“, sagte Eli, der vor dem verkohlten Nest kniete. Die Menge stand still um den Greifenhorst herum. Selbst die Dunkeleisenzwerge, die zum Teil für das Feuer verantwortlich waren, schienen verwirrt und waren ohne Worte. Alle Augen waren auf Kurdran gerichtet. Der Rauch, der ihn umgab, hatte den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch und Stroh. Ihm war schwindelig. *** Kurdran stolperte aus der Großen Schmiede, während Greifen in der Luft kreisten und die Stadtbewohner versuchten herauszufinden, was passiert war. Nur mit größter Mühe konnte er sich auf den Beinen halten. Der Brand hatte in ihm eine Wunde zurückgelassen, aus der sein letzter Rest Hoffnung, Tatendrang und Freude geflossen war. Stundenlang saß er allein in einer spärlich besuchten Taverne und starrte in seinen unangetasteten Bierkrug, während Erinnerungen an Hori’zee in ihm aufwallten. Jede dieser Erinnerungen verwandelte sich vor seinem geistigen Auge in den Anblick ihrer verkohlten Überreste. Sie hätte in der Schlacht sterben sollen, oder zumindest in der Behaglichkeit ihres Zuhauses auf dem Nistgipfel]. Nicht im Herzen eines Berges. Es war ein Fehler, hierherzukommen, dachte Kurdran. Seine Reue wühlte neue Erinnerungen an jemanden auf, an den er in den letzten paar Wochen fast nie gedacht hatte: Falstad. Falstad hatte den Titel des Hochthans des Wildhammerklans von Kurdran übernommen, während er in der Scherbenwelt festsaß. Als er endlich zum Nistgipfel zurückgekehrt war, hatte er das überwältigende Verlangen verspürt, die Jahrzehnte wiedergutzumachen, die er von seiner Heimat getrennt war. Er hatte zwar seinen Status nicht offiziell wieder eingefordert, aber dennoch hatte Kurdran seinem Klan Befehle erteilt, ohne dabei Falstad einzubeziehen, was die Position des Hochthans untergraben hatte. Kurdrans Reise nach Eisenschmiede war nur ein Beispiel für seine übereifrigen Versuche zu beweisen, dass er noch immer der gleiche Anführer wie eh und je war. Als amtierender Hochthan stand es Falstad zu, dem Rat der Drei Hämmer beizutreten, doch Kurdran hatte ihm diese Gelegenheit weggeschnappt und hatte unverblümt gesagt, dass sein Freund nicht die nötige Erfahrung besäße, solch eine Aufgabe zu bewältigen. Bei all dem Jubel über Kurdrans Rückkehr aus der Scherbenwelt hatte der Klan sich hinter seine Entscheidung gestellt. Kurdran konnte noch immer den Ärger und den Schmerz in den Augen des Hochthans nach all dem, was getan und gesagt worden war, sehen, als hätte Kurdran Falstads zwanzigjährigen Dienst an seinem Klan für bedeutungslos erachtet. Nun wurde Kurdran klar, was für ein Narr er gewesen war. Zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, dass Falstad an seiner Stelle in der Stadt wäre. Nicht etwa, weil er ihm die Spannungen in Eisenschmiede erdulden zu müssen wünschte, sondern weil er glaubte, dass Falstad der besser geeignete Zwerg war. Nein, sagte sich Kurdran. Falstad um Hilfe zu bitten, wäre selbst nach allem, was vorgefallen war, ein Zeichen der Schwäche gewesen. Es gab aber noch immer einen Weg, wie er Eisenschmiede daran hindern konnte, alles zu rauben, was ihm lieb und teuer war. Es gab noch immer eine Sache, die die Stadt ihm noch nicht weggenommen hatte. *** Der Hohe Sitz war verlassen als Kurdran sich zu Muradins Thron schlich. Neben dem steinernen Sitz stand eine große Eisenkiste, in der die drei Teile von Modimus' Hammer verwahrt wurden. Jedes Ratsmitglied hatte einen großen, schweren Schlüssel für die Kiste erhalten. Kurdran steckte den seinen ins Schloss. Langsam öffnete er die Kiste und entnahm ihr das Szepter seines Klans. Es sah jetzt kahl und besudelt aus, zur Vorbereitung auf das Neuschmieden seiner Verzierung aus Greifenfedern und getrockneten Grashalmen beraubt. „''Ich wusste, dass Ihr es Euch zurückholen würdet''“, sagte eine hämische Stimme. Kurdran fuhr herum. Moira stand, noch immer in ihre offiziellen Roben gekleidet, am Fuße der Rampe, die zu den Thronen hinaufführte und hielt Fenran in ihren Armen. Ein Lichtstrahl aus der halboffenen Tür zu ihrer Kammer an der Rückseite der Halle fiel quer über den Hohen Sitz. „''An dieser Lüge will ich nich’ beteiligt sein.“ Moira stieg anmutig die Rampe hinauf. „''Ihr erinnert mich an Fenran, der sich an eines seiner Spielzeuge klammert und schreit, wenn ich es ihm wegnehmen möchte.“ „''Ihr habt nie verstanden, was das hier für mich bedeutet … und das werdet Ihr auch nie.“ Die Thronerbin von Eisenschmiede schlenderte hinüber zu Kurdrans Thron und sah ihn von oben bis unten an. „''Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, warum Ihr überhaupt hierhergekommen seid“, sagte Moira. „''Ihr und Euer Klan gehören nicht nach Eisenschmiede. Auch scheint Ihr gar nicht hier sein zu wollen.“ „''Man hat mich gebeten, hierherzukommen.“ „''Ich war das ganz bestimmt nicht.“ Das stimmte. Als Moira mit ihren Dunkeleisenzwergen in Eisenschmiede angekommen war, hatte sie die Stadt völlig in Beschlag genommen. Einer der Besucher, die in der Stadt festsaßen, war Prinz Anduin von Sturmwind. Als Reaktion darauf hatte sein Vater, König Varian, ein Kommandotrupp des SI:7 nach Eisenschmiede begleitet und wollte Moira für ihre Missetaten eliminieren. Am Ende hatte er ihr Leben doch verschont, sich aber entschlossen, den Rat der Drei Hämmer ins Leben zu rufen, um den Frieden zu wahren. Dabei hatte Varian Falstad als Abgesandten des Wildhammerklans ernannt. Einen Augenblick lang starrten die beiden Zwerge einander nur an, bis Moira das Schweigen brach. „''Ich frage mich, wie es sich für einen Zwerg wie Euch anfühlt, der so viele Schlachten gewonnen hat, jetzt besiegt zu sein." „''Wovon sprecht Ihr?“ Moira setzte Fenran neben Muradins Thron auf den Boden und das Kind krabbelte ungeachtet des Gesprächs kichernd auf den steinernen Sitz. „''Das muss ein merkwürdiges und furchtbares Gefühl sein.“ “''Wovon redet Ihr da?”, fragte Kurdran mit wachsender Ungeduld. Ein Lächeln machte sich auf Moiras Gesicht breit. Es war dasselbe geübte Grinsen, das Kurdran schon unzählige Male gesehen hatte, doch in diesem Moment erschien es ihm bösartig. Eine eiskalte Einsicht überkam ihn. „''Als Ihr dem Rat beigetreten seid, war ich besorgt. Ihr wart ein Zwerg mit eisernem Willen, Stärke und Entschlusskraft, der alles zum Schutze unserer Welt geopfert hatte. Aber als Ihr endlich hier wart, sah ich, wie Ihr Euch an dieses alte Stück Metall geklammert habt. Das war ein merkwürdiger Anblick, … als hättet Ihr all Euren Stolz auf diesen einen Gegenstand konzentriert.“ Kurdran hörte Moiras Worte kaum. Seine Gedanken waren in Aufruhr. Die merkwürdigen Gerüchte über die Wildhämmer. Die stetige Eskalation der Spannungen wegen einer gefälschten Schriftrolle, die in der Bibliothek gefunden worden war. Sogar Moiras Inschutznahme seines Klans. Das alles hatte die Wildhämmer als Querköpfe dargestellt und nach und nach ihren Ruf aufgezehrt. Aus all dem folgte, dass sich die Aufmerksamkeit in Eisenschmiede von dem üblichen Hassobjekt wegbewegt hatte: dem Dunkeleisenklan. Wie einfach das alles war erfüllte Kurdran mit einem Gefühl der Schmach, das man nur verspürt, wenn man von jemandem besiegt wird, der sich eigentlich nicht mit einem selbst messen kann. Genau dieses hinterhältige Verhalten hätte er von Moira erwartet, aber er hatte seiner Eingebung nicht trauen wollen. „''Ihr wart es also, die die Schriftrolle in die Bibliothek geschmuggelt hat? Oder habt Ihr das dieser Ratte Drukan überlassen?“ Die Thronerbin von Eisenschmiede ignorierte die Frage, lächelte einfach nur hämisch und tätschelte Fenrans Rücken. „''Ich habe Wachen vor der Bibliothek aufstellen lassen. Ich kann Euch versichern, dass so etwas nicht wieder geschehen wird.“ „''Antwortet mir!“ brüllte Kurdran, zog seinen Sturmhammer und zeigte damit auf Moira. Moira sah ihn ruhig und unbeeindruckt an. „''Ihr habt mit diesem Hammer Drachen erschlagen, nicht wahr? Zahllose Orcs ebenso, nehme ich an? Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, was er mit mir anstellen würde.“ „''Er würde Euch den Schädel einschlagen, bevor Ihr auch nur einen Mucks machen könntet.“ Moira unterdrückte ein Lachen. „''Und meine Leute würden sich erheben und diese Stadt niederbrennen, bevor mein Blut erkaltet wäre. Ihr und Euer hitzköpfiger Klan wäret die ersten, die ins Feuer geworfen würden.“ „''Wenn Ihr auch nur einen Funken Ehre in Euch hättet, würdet Ihr zugeben, was Ihr getan habt.“ „''Es ist aus, Kurdran. Ihr seid ein Zwerg, der Taten den Worten vorzieht. Aber leider zählen in Eisenschmiede allein Worte. Dies hier ist nicht die Scherbenwelt, wo ein Sieg dadurch entschieden wird, wer mehr Blut vergossen hat. Hier zählt, wie viele Herzen man gewinnen kann. Und dabei habt Ihr überaus spektakulär versagt. Vielleicht wäre doch Falstad der bessere Zwerg gewesen, Euren Klan zu vertreten.“ „''Die ganze Zeit habt Ihr von Einheit geschwafelt''“, sagte Kurdran und ballte die Faust um den Griff seines Sturmhammers. „''Ihr wisst doch gar nicht, was Ihr wollt.“ Moiras Züge verhärteten sich und es fiel ihr schwer, weiterzulächeln. „''Ich weiß genau, was ich will“, fauchte Moira. „''Ihr wart nie gewillt, dem Dunkeleisenklan die Hand der Freundschaft entgegenzustrecken. Bevor Ihr überhaupt hierhergekommen seid, waren Eure von altem Hass gefärbten Ansichten schon in Stein gemeißelt.“ „''Also habt Ihr mich und meinen Klan geopfert, damit die Dunkeleisenzwerge nich‘ wie der Abschaum behandelt werden, der sie sind?“, fragte Kurdran. „''Was ich getan habe, ist für die Zukunft. Damit mein Sohn, wenn er eines Tages diesen Thron erbt, nicht wegen des Blutes in seinen Adern wie ein Ausgestoßener behandelt wird.“ „''Wenn Euch nur Magni hier sehen könnte. Ich kann mir den Schmerz vorstellen, den er fühlen würde, wenn er diesem degenerierten Trogg, der einmal seine Tochter war, dabei zusehen müsste, wie er alles, was er mühsam aufgebaut hat, in Schutt und Asche legt.“ „''Maßt Euch nicht an, über meine Vergangenheit oder über Magni zu sprechen.“ Moira explodierte vor Wut. „''Ihr und Euer Klan seid in dieser Stadt Gäste. Je eher Ihr hier verschwindet, desto besser!“ Moira drückte geistesabwesend Fenrans Arm und das Baby fing an, zu schreien. „''Ich hatte immer erwartet, dass …''“ Kurdran brach ab. Ein fürchterlicher Gedanke war ihm plötzlich gekommen. Er trat einen Schritt auf Moira zu und richtete den Sturmhammer auf ihr Gesicht. „''Ihr … Ihr habt Hori’zee getötet. Ihr habt Euren dreckigen Klan geschickt, das Feuer zu legen.“ „''Nein“, sagte Moira entrüstet, „''beschuldigt mich nicht, wofür Ihr verantwortlich seid. Ich habe die Dunkeleisenzwerge bestraft, die an dem Streit teilgenommen haben, aber laut ihren Aussagen wart Ihr es, der zum ersten Schlag ausgeholt hat.“ Schuldgefühle ergriffen von Kurdran Besitz. Seit dem Brand hatte er versucht, zu vergessen, dass er die Handgreiflichkeiten hätte verhindern können. Er ließ den Sturmhammer an seine Seite sinken. „''Nehmt es und verschwindet“, sagte Moira mit Blick auf das Szepter der Wildhämmer. „''Oder auch nicht.“ Sie nahm Fenran in den Arm und stieg die Rampe hinab, ohne sich nochmal zu Kurdran umzudrehen. „''Wir werden so oder so mit dem Neuschmieden fortfahren. Morgen früh wird ein Dunkeleisenzwerg den Klans Einheit bringen“, sagte Moira während sie ihr Privatquartier betrat und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. In Moiras Worten steckte eine schreckliche Wahrheit. Der Feind, den Kurdran aufzuspüren gehofft hatte, hatte sich offenbart, doch dennoch konnte er nichts gegen Moira unternehmen, ohne die ganze Stadt in Gefahr zu bringen. Er war genauso hilflos wie die Kristallstatue, die einst König Magni gewesen war. Ganz plötzlich überkam ihn das unvertraute Gefühl der Niederlage. Er brach in Schweiß aus. Jeder Atemzug schien abgestandene Hitze in seine Lungen zu befördern, keine Luft. Kurdran stopfte das Szepter durch eine Öffnung am Arm seines Brustpanzers. Mit dem sicher versteckten Erbstück rannte er aus dem Saal und in Richtung der Tore von Eisenschmiede, während ihn die Mauern der Stadt zu umzingeln schienen. *** Kurdran atmete die kühle Luft vor den Toren Eisenschmiedes tief ein. Sein schweißnasser Körper kühlte sich im Freien ab und er zitterte. In einiger Entfernung entluden Gestalten, die von den Lichtern des Stadttores beleuchtet und von einem Schleier aus Schnee verhüllt waren, Kisten aus einem Wagen. Eine der Silhouetten blickte in Kurdrans Richtung. Sie stapfte durch den Schnee auf Kurdran zu. Es war Muradin. „''Hab‘ nach Euch gesucht, alter Junge''“, sagte der Bronzebart und wischte sich Schnee von den plattenbewehrten Schultern. „''Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich Hori’zees Tod bedauere. Sie ist gestorben, wie sie auch gelebt hat – frei von Furcht. Hat sich immer für das eingesetzt, was am wichtigsten war… ihr Volk. Ihre Zukunft.“ „''Ihre Zukunft ist mit ihr gestorben“, sagte Kurdran. Er seufzte tief und sein Atem war eine weiße Wolke in der Kälte. Muradin verharrte einen Moment lang in Stille. „''Aye… aber ich würde lieber für mein Volk einen Kampf kämpfen, den ich nicht gewinnen kann, als überhaupt nicht zu kämpfen. Aber vermutlich könnt Ihr das gar nicht nachvollziehen, oder?“ Kurdran funkelte Muradin wegen der Beleidigung an, aber nach der Begegnung mit Moira fühlte er sich entkräftet. „''Seit ich Fuß in Eisenschmiede gesetzt hab‘, hab‘ für mein Volk gekämpft.“ „''Ihr solltet Starrköpfigkeit nicht mit Heldenmut verwechseln. Die sind nicht dasselbe''“, antwortete Muradin. „''Ihr würdet das nicht verstehen. Ihr unterscheidet Euch keinen Deut von Moira.“ Muradin seufzte und senkte den Kopf. „''Als Ihr dem Rat beigetreten seid, dachte ich im Stillen ‚Endlich ein Zwerg, der dem Gezanke in dieser Stadt ein Ende setzt‘. Aber stattdessen habt Ihr alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.“ „''Aye, und zwar weil ich ganz allein dastand. Ihr habt mich mit offenen Armen willkommen geheißen, aber sobald ich mich für eine Sache eingesetzt hab‘, die mir am Herzen liegt, habt Ihr mir den Rücken gekehrt.“ „''Wie oft habe ich Euch gesagt, dass diese Angelegenheit mit dem Hammer es nicht wert ist, sich darüber zu streiten? Ich habe mir die Mühe gespart, als klar war, dass Ihr für vernünftige Argumente kein offenes Ohr hattet“, erwiderte Muradin. Kurdran musste dem Bronzebart zugestehen, dass er sich an mehrere Gelegenheiten erinnern konnte, an denen Muradin privat an ihn herangetreten war, um ihn zu überzeugen, das Szepter des Wildhammerklans herauszugeben. Aber jedes dieser Gespräche war Kurdran mehr wie persönliche Angriffe vorgekommen, als wie Ratschläge. „''Versteht Ihr’s denn nicht, Kumpel?“, fuhr Muradin fort. „''Dieses alte Stück Blech ist doch nur eine Kette, die Euch zurückhält. Es hält die ganze Stadt zurück. Je mehr man sich darüber streitet, desto fester schließt sich die Kette um einen.“ „''Und was, wenn ich morgen nicht beim Neuschmieden mitmache?“ entfuhr es Kurdran. Als die Worte seine Lippen verließen, spürte er, dass unter seiner Rüstung versteckte Szepter sich in seine Rippen bohren. Muradins Stirn runzelte sich. Er blickte Kurdran voller Verachtung an. „''Magni hat an Euren Kriegsgeschichten mit Hori’zee in der Scherbenwelt Gefallen gefunden. Ich bin nur froh, dass er nicht hier sein muss, um zu erkennen, was für ein Narr Ihr eigentlich seid.“ Kurdran hatte überlegt, Muradin von seiner Konfrontation mit Moira zu berichten. Jetzt aber fragte er sich, ob Muradin mit Magnis Tochter im Bunde stand. Und doch war an Muradins Verhalten etwas derart Aufrichtiges, dass Kurdrans Befürchtungen gemildert wurden. Auf gewisse Weise wurden die Worte des Bronzebarts dadurch umso schmerzhafter anzuhören. „''Dieses Szepter hat das Herz meines Klans in der Scherbenwelt am Leben gehalten!“, rief Kurdran. „''Das Herz Eures Klans schlägt in Eurer Brust!“, erhob sich Muradins Stimme, um mit Kurdrans mitzuhalten. „''Es schlug in Hori’zee. Und es schlägt in all den Wildhammerzwergen in der Stadt, die jede Sekunde, die Ihr mit Streiten verschwendet, leiden müssen. Ich versuche, diese Stadt voranzubringen, anstatt sie mit irgendwelchem Unsinn über Altmetall zurückzuhalten.“ „''Voranbringen?“, spottete Kurdran. „''Der Hammer war schon zu dem Zeitpunkt, als wir noch dachten, dass er echt wäre, nicht der richtige Weg, die Stadt voranzubringen. Und jetzt noch weniger, da wir wissen, dass er eine Lüge ist.“ Muradin atmete tief durch und legte seine Hand auf Kurdrans Schulter. „''Lasst gut sein, Kumpel. Für alles Gute müssen Opfer gebracht werden. Ihr wisst das besser, als alle anderen.“ Kurdran stieß den Arm des Bronzebarts weg. „''Habt Ihr deswegen nach mir gesucht? Damit Ihr mir sagen könnt, wie ich meinen Klan zu führen habe?“ Muradins Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut. Er drehte sich kurz zu den schemenhaften Gestalten um, die in der Nacht arbeiteten. Die anderen Zwerge luden weiterhin Kisten aus und schenkten Muradin und Kurdran keine Aufmerksamkeit. Als sich der Bronzebart wieder umdrehte, schlug er Kurdran blitzschnell mit der rechten Hand ins Gesicht, wodurch der Wildhammerzwerg zurücktaumelte. „''Nein, Kumpel. Wollte nur mit eigenen Augen sehen, wo bei Euch die Grenze zwischen Wahrheit und Lügen liegt.“ Muradin befand sich schon auf seinem Weg zurück zum Wagen als die Benommenheit nach dem Schlag nachließ. Kurdran stand einfach nur vor den Stadttoren und starrte in die dunkle Nacht. Das Wildhammerszepter fühlte sich merkwürdig schwer an. An ihm hefteten viele seiner Erinnerungen an die Scherbenwelt. Doch davor hatte er nur sehr wenige emotionale Bindungen an das Erbstück gehabt. Er erinnerte sich sogar, dass er es beinahe vergessen hatte, als er zur Heimatwelt der Orcs aufgebrochen war. Das Szepter hatte an einer Wand gehangen und dort Staub gefangen, als sich Kurdran spontan dazu entschlossen hatte, es in sein Reisegepäck einzupacken. Auf einmal fühlte er sich wie ein Narr, das Szepter aus dem Hohen Sitz entwendet zu haben. Was hatte er denn damit vor zu tun? Die Stadt verlassen und seine Pflichten als Ratsmitglied vernachlässigen, wodurch nicht nur seine Ehre, sondern auch die von Falstad und dem Rest seines Klans beschmutzt würde? Kurdran brütete über diesen Fragen als er zurück durch die Tore schritt und die Hitze Eisenschmiedes ihn wieder umschloss. Während er ziellos den äußeren Ring der Stadt entlang ging, rief eine Stimme hinter ihm her, „''Kurdran!” Eli kam ihm mit einem Bündel aus Pelzen entgegengeeilt. „''Bin nich‘ in der Stimmung“, murmelte Kurdran. „''Aye, aye. Das Gefühl kenn‘ ich. Aber das hier müsst Ihr einfach sehen, alter Junge!“ sagte Eli und verlor fast das Gleichgewicht. Der Greifenhüter platzierte die Pelze auf dem steinernen Boden und kniete sich daneben hin. Kurdran kniete ebenfalls und sah mit plötzlicher Aufmerksamkeit zu, wie Eli das Bündel auspackte. „''Eins von ihren“, sagte Eli. Ein Lächeln, umsäumt von seinem dichten Bart, erstreckte sich von einem Ohr zum anderen. Kurdran lehnte sich ungläubig näher an die Pelze. Ein rußgeschwärztes Ei saß wie in einem Nest aus Pelzen vor ihm. „''Wie ist das …?“, Kurdran fehlten die Worte. „''Hab‘ einen der anderen Greife gefunden, wie er es getragen hat. Hat sich oben in einer Nische der Großen Schmiede versteckt. Muss sich das Ei wohl während des Feuers geschnappt haben. Keiner der anderen hat sich um irgendwelche Eier gekümmert“, sagte Eli. „''Ich hab‘ schon die ganze Zeit nach Euch gesucht.“ Da erinnerte sich Kurdran, dass er zwischen dem Chaos des Feuers, der Asche, den Federn und den furchtbaren Schreien einen Greifen neben Hori’zee in die Luft hatte schießen sehen, dessen Vorderläufe eng an seinen Leib gepresst gewesen waren. Kurdran hob seinen Kopf und sah, dass sich Elis Augen mit Tränen füllten. Der Greifenhüter wischte sie sich schnell mit der Hand weg. „''Verratet niemandem was davon, dass mir hier die Tränen kommen. Die anderen Jungs würden mich das nie vergessen lassen.“ „''Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Ihr mir in Tränen ausbrecht.“ Ein Lachen wallte aus Kurdrans tiefsten Inneren hervor, als diese Worte seine Lippen verließen. Doch die Freude war auch mit Ärger versetzt, als er wieder nach unten auf das Ei sah. Es war eine wundersame Wendung, aber hätte er die Wahl gehabt, hätte er das Ei ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken gegen Hori’zee eingetauscht. „''Es ist keine Hori’zee …“, sagte Kurdran. „''Ach, so ein Gedanke vergiftet Euch nur den Kopf, alter Knabe. Lasst es jetzt gut sein, sonst verbringt Ihr Euer ganzes Leben damit, auf etwas zu warten, das nie passieren wird.“ Eli griff nach Kurdrans Unterarm. „''Das hier wird niemals Hori’zee sein“, fuhr Eli mit einem ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck, als Kurdran ihn jemals bei ihm gesehen hatte, fort. „''Aber es ist ihr eigenes Fleisch und Blut. Ihr Geschenk an Euch. Und ich kann Euch versprechen, dass es eines Tages zu einem Greifen heranwachsen wird, der genauso großartig wie seine Mutter sein wird.“ „''Aye“, sagte Kurdran und spürte, wie der Knoten in seinem Hals sich löste. Zögerlich legte er seine Hand auf das Ei. Es fühlte sich irgendwie warm an, und doch war es ein gänzlich anderes Gefühl als die drückende Hitze von Eisenschmiede. Die Wärme floss durch Kurdrans Adern und gab ihm das Gefühl, als stünde er unter dem blauen Himmel des Hinterlands und ließe sich von den Sonnenstrahlen wärmen. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihm alles klar. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte, ganz gleich, wie die Konsequenzen aussehen würden, um König Magni Bronzebart zu ehren und seinen eigenen Pflichten als Mitglied des Rats der Drei Hämmer nachzukommen. *** Die Große Schmiede war randvoll mit Zwergen, die dicht an dicht standen, als Kurdran ankam. Fast die ganze Stadt war auf den Beinen, um der Neuschmiedung von Modimus' Hammer beizuwohnen. Selbst ein paar vereinzelte Gnome, Draenei und andere Allianzmitglieder waren anwesend, wobei sie sich weit entfernt von dem gigantischen Amboss im Herzen Eisenschmiedes hielten. Die Wachmannschaft Eisenschmiedes hatte die unmittelbare Umgebung um den Amboss abgeriegelt und nur Moira, Muradin sowie der Dunkeleisenschmied waren durchgelassen worden. Viele der anwesenden Zwerge waren bewaffnet und vor angestauter Wut ganz angespannt. Die Wildhammerzwerge hatten sich vor dem Eingang zum Hohen Sitz versammelt, weit entfernt von ihrem üblichen Aufenthaltsort beim Greifenhort. Nach dem Feuer hatten sie alle ihre geflügelten Gefährten aus der Stadt abgezogen. Der Hort war gesäubert und mit neuem Stroh bedeckt worden und beherbergte jetzt nur noch die in Eisenschmiede ansässigen Greifen. Kurdran bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge zur Schmiede. Ein großer Tumult brach um Kurdran herum aus und zwischen dem unverständlichen Krach konnte er das Wort „''Dieb''“ mehrmals heraushören. Als er sich der Mitte der Halle näherte, konnte er Moira sehen, wie sie hinter den Wachen stand und eine Ansprache hielt. „''Wir haben unsere eigenen Vermutungen, wer den Griff von Modimus' Hammer gestohlen hat''“, sagte Moira. „''Eine Untersuchung wird anberaumt werden. Wir werden diesen Dieben allerdings nicht gestatten, uns von dem abzuhalten, was wir uns vorgenommen haben. Wir werden mit der Neuschmiedung fortfahren wie …''” Moira hielt inne als Kurdran die Reihen der Wachen durchschritt, die um den Großen Amboss standen. „''Kurdran''”, sagte Moira gelassen, als hätte ihre Auseinandersetzung am Vorabend nie stattgefunden, „''es ist ein Dieb in unserer Mitte.“ Die Thronerbin von Eisenschmiede deutete mit der Hand in Richtung des Großen Ambosses, wo der Hammerkopf der Bronzebärte und der Edelstein der Dunkeleisenzwerge für jedermann sichtbar lagen. „''Könnt Ihr vielleicht Licht in diese missliche Angelegenheit bringen?“, fragte sie laut genug, dass die versammelte Menge sie hören konnte. Unter ihrer Maske aus Höflichkeit konnte Kurdran ganz deutlich spüren, wie Moira jeden Augenblick dessen genoss, das sie sicher für ihre Überlegenheit dem Abgesandten des Wildhammerklans gegenüber hielt. „''Das kann ich''“, erwiderte Kurdran und warf Muradin einen kurzen Blick zu. Der Bronzebart starrte Kurdran angewidert an, sagte jedoch nichts. Kurdran schritt zur Kante des Großen Ambosses. Er zog das Erbstück des Wildhammerklans aus seiner Rüstung und stieß das Szepter in die Höhe, den zusehenden Zwergen entgegen. „''Eisenschmiede!“, brüllte er. „''Ich war es, der das Stück des Hammers entwendet hat.“ Rufe wurden in der Menge laut und die Menge begann, sich gegen den Ring aus Wachen um den Großen Amboss herum zu stemmen. Andere traten einen Schritt näher auf die Wildhammerzwerge am Hohen Sitz zu. Muradin näherte sich dem Amboss und ergriff Kurdrans freien Arm. „''Kurdran!“ Der Bronzebart schnaubte vor Wut. „''Ihr fangt hier noch einen Aufstand an!“ „''Ihr sagtet, ich könne derjenige sein, der dem Gezanke in dieser Stadt ein Ende setzt. Und genau das habe ich vor.“ „''Wie?“ fragte Muradin. „''Indem ich die Kette sprenge, Kumpel.“ Muradins Stirn runzelte sich vor Verwirrung. Aber einen Moment später erschien es Kurdran, als hätte der Bronzebart verstanden, was gleich passieren würde. Muradin wandte sich an die Menge und rief: „''Lasst ihn sagen, was er zu sagen hat!“ Als der Tumult sich gelegt hatte, fuhr Kurdran fort: „''Viele Jahre lang war ich in der Scherbenwelt gefangen und hatte nie Gewissheit, ob ich jemals nach Hause zurückkehren würde. Während all dieser Zeit hat dieses Stück Eisen mir und den Zwergen an meiner Seite Hoffnung gegeben. Es hat uns daran erinnert, wer wir sind und wofür wir kämpften!“ Kurdran richtete seinen Blick auf das Erbstück. In der vergangenen Nacht hatte er, als er neben dem Ei von Hori’zee kniete, endlich verstanden, was das Szepter wirklich war – ein altes Stück Eisen. Geschmiedetes Eisen, das Zwerg gegen Zwerg aufbrachte und Furcht und Hass in Kurdrans Herz entflammte. Er war kein bisschen anders als der gedankenlose, aufgebrachte Mob, der jetzt vor ihm stand. Ein Zwerg, der sich vor dem Ungewissen fürchtet, nicht gewillt, sich vom Fleck zu bewegen, wenn das bedeutete, etwas Vertrautes aufzugeben. Aber genau das hatte er in der Scherbenwelt getan. Er hatte seinen Titel als Hochthan an Falstad übergeben. Er hatte Jahre seines Lebens auf dem Nistgipfel aufgegeben, um seinem Volk eine bessere Zukunft zu sichern. Im Vergleich dazu war das Szepter unglaublich bedeutungslos. „''Aber dies hier ist nicht die Scherbenwelt“, fuhr Kurdran fort, „''und dies hier ist auch nicht das Eisenschmiede unserer Vorfahren. Warum also versuchen wir, diesen Hammer wieder zusammenzuflicken, damit es so wird? Dies hier ist ein neues Eisenschmiede. Es wird niemals wieder das der Vergangenheit sein und daran wird auch das Neuschmieden von Modimus' Hammer nichts ändern!“ Kurdran schmetterte das Szepter auf den Amboss nieder. „''Ich und mein Klan werden uns nicht daran beteiligen, diese Ära damit zu beginnen, uns an einen Hammer zu ketten!“ Die Bewegungen der Menge wurden chaotisch. In den Schatten der Großen Schmiede sahen die Zwerge wie ein einzelner Organismus aus, der sich ausdehnte und zusammenzog und nur einen Augenblick davon entfernt war, aus allen Nähten zu platzen. „''Er wird das Teil wieder wegnehmen!“ „''Endlich bekennen die Wildhämmer Farbe!“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, zog Kurdran den Sturmhammer von seinem Rücken. In einer schnellen Bewegung holte er mit der Waffe aus und ließ ihn mit einem Lichtblitz auf das Szepter niederschmettern. Der darauffolgende Donnerknall klang in Kurdrans Ohren, obwohl er den Hammer jahrzehntelang benutzt hatte. Das Erbstück zerbarst in tausend Stücke. Die Menge stand vor plötzlicher Verwunderung ganz still. Ratlosigkeit war in vielen der angespannten Gesichtern deutlich zu lesen. „''Hier fängt das neue Eisenschmiede an. Fragt Euch, ob Ihr wirklich einen Neuanfang damit beginnen wollt, diesen Hammer zusammenzusetzen, nur damit er eines Tages wieder auseinandergerissen werden kann! Der Wildhammerklan hat sich entschlossen, einen Schritt vorwärts zu tun, nicht rückwärts. Wer von Euch ist auf unserer Seite?“ Als Kurdran sich umdrehte und den Sturmhammer den anderen Ratsmitgliedern entgegenstreckte, war er überrascht zu sehen, dass Muradin bereits zum Amboss schritt. „''Die Bronzebärte stehen an Eurer Seite!“, rief Muradin und umschloss den Griff des Sturmhammers mit einer Hand. Gemeinsam blickten Muradin und Kurdran Moira an und auch die Augen aller Versammelten richteten sich auf sie. Sie stand ganz allein. Die Thronerbin von Eisenschmiede sah sich um, als suche sie nach einem Ausweg. Als die Stille in der Halle sich ausdehnte, bewegte sie sich endlich mit unsteten Schritten auf den Amboss zu, als würden ihr Geist und ihr Körper miteinander ringen. Ihren Blick auf Kurdran geheftet legte sie ihre Hand über Muradins auf den Griff des Sturmhammers. Mit seiner freien Hand bewegte Kurdran den Hammerkopf der Bronzebärte und den Edelstein der Dunkeleisenzwerge zur Mitte des riesigen Ambosses. Gemeinsam ließen die Ratsmitglieder Kurdrans Waffe niedergehen. Ein weiterer Donnerknall verhallte in den Weiten des Raumes und die verbleibenden Artefakte lagen in Stücke zerbrochen. Und mit ihnen auch die Lüge. Anschließend standen die drei Zwerge vor dem Amboss und hielten alle noch mit einer Hand den Sturmhammer in die Höhe. Die Menge applaudierte und brach bald in Jubel aus. Die ganze Zeit über funkelte Moira Kurdran an, als erwarte sie, er würde etwas zu ihr sagen. Er blieb still. *** Im Laufe der folgenden Woche glich die Spannung zwischen den Klans immer mehr einer glimmenden Kohle; sie war noch immer spürbar, aber die drohenden Ausschreitungen schienen nun weit weg zu sein. Kurdran saß an seinem zweiten Becher Bier allein in einer Ecke der Steinfeuertaverne. Sein Alleinsein hatte aber nichts mit Ärger oder Schuldgefühlen zu tun. Er wartete in nervöser Anspannung auf jemanden. Wenn er nicht kommt, dachte Kurdran, wer könnte es ihm verübeln? Wie als Antwort auf seine stille Frage betrat Falstad Wildhammer die Taverne. Sein rotes Haar war ähnlich wie Kurdrans zu einem roten Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Er blieb im Eingang stehen und durchsuchte den spärlich beleuchteten Raum, bis er Kurdran fand. Ohne ein Lächeln oder Nicken ging Falstad auf Kurdrans Tisch zu und setzte sich. „''Schön Euch zu sehen, Kumpel''“, sagte Kurdran. „''Euch ebenso''“, erwiderte Falstad in neutralem Ton. Es herrschte einen Moment lang eine peinliche Stille. Kurdran hatte Falstad kurz nach der Zerstörung des Wildhammerszepters nach Eisenschmiede gerufen und war sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie sein Freund auf die Einladung reagieren würde. Jetzt, da Falstad in der Stadt angekommen war, war Kurdran gleichzeitig erleichtert und verunsichert. „''Ihr müsst das nicht tun. Euer Anrecht auf einen Sitz in diesem Rat ist größer als meins''“, sagte Falstad. „''Nein''“, antwortete Kurdran. „''Ihr seid zwanzig Jahre lang Hochthan des Wildhammerklans gewesen. Das einzige, das sich daran in der letzten Zeit geändert hat, ist ein Zwerg mit einem Dickschädel, der dachte, er könne die Sache besser machen als Ihr …''“ „''Ich habe gerade mit Eli gesprochen. Offenbar habt Ihr in Eisenschmiede schon Eure Spuren hinterlassen.“ „''Ich habe nur den Schaden behoben, den ich selbst angerichtet habe. Ein Schaden, der gar nicht erst passiert wäre, wenn Ihr hier gewesen wärt.“ Falstad sah Kurdran mit bohrendem Blick und zusammengepressten Lippen an. Kurdran bereitete sich darauf vor, dass sein Freund ihn wegen seiner Überheblichkeit beschimpfen, oder sich sogar über die Unruhen, die er in Eisenschmiede verursacht hatte, lustig machen würde. „''Wenn Ihr es nicht für mich tun wollt''“, sagte Kurdran hastig, „''dann nehmt Euren Platz im Rat zum Wohle des Klans ein.“ Falstad lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme und starrte Kurdran weiterhin an. „''Ihr erwartet also von mir, Euch zu vergeben und dem Rat beizutreten … und dabei habt Ihr noch nicht einmal ein kühles Glas Bier für mich auf dem Tisch stehen?“, fragte Falstad und eine grinsende Zahnreihe kam zwischen seinem dichten Bart zum Vorschein. Kurdran lachte aus voller Kehle und fühlte sich, als ob ihm eine große Last von den Schultern genommen worden war. In diesem Moment erkannte er die immense Weisheit und Fähigkeit zu vergeben, die Falstad besaß. Es waren Eigenschaften, die den Wildhammerklan zu großen Dingen führen würden, selbst bei all den Unsicherheiten, die die Gründung des Rates mit sich gebracht hatte. Nachdem Kurdran ein Bier für Falstad bestellt hatte, erhoben die beiden Zwerge ihre Becher. „''Auf den Rat''“, sagte Falstad. „''Auf den Hochthan des Wildhammerklans''“, antwortete Kurdran. „''Auf Hori’zee.“ Falstad setzte den Becher an seine Lippen, bevor Kurdran noch einen weiteren Trinkspruch äußern konnte. Zweifellos hatte Eli Falstad über Hori’zees Tod in Kenntnis gesetzt. Kurdran wusste die Bescheidenheit des Gedenkens zu schätzen, denn er wusste genau wie Falstad und die anderen Greifenreiter, dass langatmige Beileidsbekundungen nichts an dem Schmerz ändern konnten, den der Tod eines Begleiters wie Hori’zee mit sich brachte. Falstad stellte seinen Becher mit einem dumpfen Ton auf den Tisch und fragte, „''Was wollt Ihr nun also machen?“ „''Vielleicht reise ich in den Süden nach Sturmwind. Ich habe gute Erfahrungen mit Menschen gemacht und möchte diesen König Varian treffen. Außerdem … habe ich gehört, dass sie gleich hinter den Stadttoren eine Statue in Gedenken an meinen Tod in der Scherbenwelt aufgestellt haben.“ Kurdran grinste. „''Aye … ich habe die Plakette geschrieben. Das war ganz schön harte Arbeit, etwas Gutes zu finden, das man sagen kann“, scherzte Falstad und gluckste. Im Laufe des Abends gesellten sich weitere Zwerge zu Kurdran und Falstad an den Tisch. Sie unterhielten sich über die großen politischen Umwälzungen, die in allen Königreichen Azeroths stattfanden, und über die Naturkatastrophen, die nach dem Kataklysmus die Welt neu geformt hatten. Eines der Themen, das Kurdran am meisten interessierte, waren die verstreuten Wildhammerzwerge im Schattenhochland. Sie hatten sich aufgrund ihrer leidenschaftlichen Unabhängigkeit lange der politischen Kontrolle, die vom Nistgipfel ausging, entzogen. In jüngster Zeit hatten sich Berichte gehäuft, dass etwas Dunkles sich in den grünen Hügelländern des Nordens eingenistet hätte. Als die Zwerge sich anderen Themen zuwandten, hing Kurdran seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Noch vor einer Woche hätte er sich Sorgen gemacht, dass seine Stellung im Rat aufzugeben seine Stärke aus Sicht des Klans geschmälert hätte. Heute kümmerte ihn das wenig. Ein persönliches Opfer zu bringen, gewillt zu sein, seine eigenen Ambitionen zum Wohle seines Volkes zurückzustecken, hatte etwas für sich, das Kurdran mit Feuer erfüllte. Es war dasselbe Feuer, das ihn in die Scherbenwelt geführt hatte, und das ihn dazu gebracht hatte, das Wildhammerszepter zu zerstören. Sein Schicksal lag nicht in Eisenschmiede, oder darin, auf dem Nistgipfel die Hände in den Schoß zu legen. Es lag hier und es lag dort: ein Leben, das sich von der Windrichtung leiten ließ. In dieser Unvorhersehbarkeit lag die Stärke, sich jeder Herausforderung zu stellen, standfest gegen unüberwindbare Barrieren anzutreten und selbst noch in der aussichtslosesten Lage weiterzukämpfen. Das war die Willensstärke eines Wildhammerzwerges. Zum ersten Mal seit er in die Stadt gekommen war, – um genau zu sein, seit er aus der Scherbenwelt zurückgekehrt war – fühlte er sich frei, als würde er auf Hori’zees Rücken durch die Wolken fliegen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge tat er das auch. Kurdran war bei dem Geist des Greifen und segelte durch die wolkenlose, blaue Unendlichkeit des Himmels. Vor ihm lag etwas, das sich nicht greifen ließ, das wie eine Fata Morgana schimmerte. Aus tiefster Seele wusste er, dass es sich um Frieden für den Nistgipfel und den Wildhammerklan handelte. Ob ihn zu erreichen einen Tag, eine Woche oder zehn Jahre dauern würde, ließ sich unmöglich vorhersagen – und es war auch närrisch, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er gab Hori’zee einen entschlossen Klaps auf den Nacken und ließ den Wind sie beide zum Horizont tragen. Kategorie:Geschichten der Anführer